


Guys Being Dudes

by SpacePrinceAce



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Sex, M/M, Oops, Someone made me write this, Uninhabited island, bad, crackfic, i literally had to stop because I could not possibly write any more, idk what the fuck this is there’s no accurate tags, innuendos, sidon uses emojis, someone gets eaten, uh idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePrinceAce/pseuds/SpacePrinceAce
Summary: what’s better than just guys bein dudes





	Guys Being Dudes

shrek is in a dep sleep, abruptly woken up to the feeling of cold wind on his face. he opens hisicchocolaty brown eyes to see the vast ocen below him. 

“oi” he screams, looking aruond in confused pan. eventually he sees his three husbands in the distance falling towards the palm trees below them.

“fuck off” he hears before trning his head aruond. princess peach’s sadistic smile is all he processes before she shoves him off of the plane he was previously standing on. he plummetys to the gound/ with a THUD. he snacks his head on a ropck and is out cold. an uknown amount of time later, he wakes up to a pulsing pain in his head. his vision is blurry but he can make out three silhouettes surrounding him and mu’mbling voices.

“hes awake!” he ehars from his right side. he turns to see his great and loving husband sidon  
“oh,” sighs komaeda, just before zipping his pants back up. “too late for that now, i guess.”

“where the hell are we?” shrek sits up and sees a cqmpfire that they are all positioned around. tomaeda shrugged. “idk that bitch of a princess kinda just dropped us off here”

“the sun will be setting soon we should go look for food and suppolies” virus says

they all get up and start wandering odf into the nearby forest to see if there is anyone around possibly to helpp them. after scrounching around for what feels like hrs like a really long time they stop and take a break  
“theres no one on this island; :(“ sodon is sad “it was supposed to be our honeymoon tofay”

‘im hungry” komaeda interrupts “wheres all ythe food why cant we find any

“its an ABANDOED island goober” virus says smacki g the white haired anieme child

“we have food technically..” komaeda says and looks around

“nooo nonono we cant: says sidon :(

“but we will starve one of us has to go, hes right “ says virus in respnse

shrek looks aroundat the three of them and they are all staring at him|

“were sorry hon but were hungry and youre the thiccest”

“yeah we love you baby”

shrek nods understandingly. he hugged each of his husbands and gave virus the knife

“bye guys” virus stabbed shreak in the heart 

“ow” shrek said as he died. they drag his carxass back to camp and take a rest

 

ch2

 

back at the camp they are enjoyimg a nice meal by the fire. komaeda is in sidons lap

“why are you so big sifon” syas komaeda

“;)”

“hey dont leave me out of this” virus says and comes over to them he sits on the floor across from them and crawls up to komaeda kissing him

“youre such a good kisser”

“i want a kiss! ” sidon says and he kisses komaeda  
they are all kissing eachother when a duo walks up to them “hello” syas a white haired man 

they stop kissing and look at the duo, a tall man and a blue animal holding hands

“would you mind if we joined you” sonic says looking at voctor and winking

“of course not” komaeda says grabbing victor by the hand and kissing hm

“we love guests” virus says touchingh sonics chest and feeling his toned arms

sonic pushes virus on the floor and victor stokes viruses hair while sonic pulls off his clothes

“you’re already hard” sonic says grabbing viruss member

“oh sonic” he says face red with love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I literally have to stop right there because I’m gonna puke I can’t write any more of this I’m sorry holy shit
> 
> My friend lyric helped me write this for my other friend Gabe


End file.
